The present invention relates to a method for welding the ends together of two finite length metal bands in a rotatable drum.
German Pat. No. 29 34 115 discloses a method for storing coiled or so-called endless metal bands from finite coiled lengths in which the end of an advancing finite length band is welded to the start of a following finite length band in a rotatable drum. The moving band material is temporarily formed into a further coiled or endless band, is stored, and is subsequently uncoiled from its wound condition for continuous further processing or treatment. Two band lengths to be welded together are gripped at their respective end and starting regions and are then wound together in two layers from opposite sides of a rotating drum in the same sense of rotation of the drum.